Tips
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson is going on a date, he asks for kissing tips, Kai gives them to him! [oneshot]


**Blue: **Thank-you for reading and reviewing!

**Warnings:** Lack of a real plot, shounen-ai, and ooc Hiwatari!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and its characters do not belong to me. However this story does.

* * *

The silence that was settled in the Kinomiya dojo was in a way, deadly. There was not a sound, except for the cursing when Tyson wasn't able to find something to go with his attired, which consisted of black baggy pants and a navy-blue dress shirt. Why was Tyson so well dressed? Lets flashback, shall we…

000000000000000000000000000

Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Hilary were all seated doing absolutely nothing, well maybe they were doing something, Kai was reading a book title Maybe It Was Jealousy?, Max and Ray were playing checkers, Kenny and Hill were browsing the web, but you get my point. Suddenly, Tyson runs into the living room and says in one breath:

"Guys-I'm-going-on-a-date-with-an-Internet-friend!" all his friends stared at him, as if he was crazy, but strangely enough Kai was able to understand him, the book that he was reading was in mere seconds in a deadly grip.

"What?" usually he would of say it calmly and uncaring, but not today, his voice was in a way, murderous. Sadly enough, Tyson was not able to hear it, but the others sure did. They stare at the glaring Hiwatari and then glanced at the book he had being reading, they could swear that it had whimper. _Strange_.

"Sorry, not time to waste she'll be here in thirty minutes!" and he was gone. The others sensing that they were in 'the danger zone' decided to not, for any reason make a single noise. Sadly they weren't so lucky, because the midnight haired boy would run in the room and ask them tips on what to wear, of course Kai stayed really quiet glaring at the book, as if trying to burn a hole in the poor, poor innocent book.

So, we're back to where we started and the others had still not move, what a pity really, because if they had paid attention, they would had noticed that Kai wasn't paying attention to _them_. Instead he was looking at the book reading over the single line that said….

'_So, if it was not anger, then there was only one more emotion; jealousy!'_

Yes, what a pity, anyways back to the plot-less story! Tyson had stopped cursing and had entered the room with a lower head and blush on his face.

"Guys?" the others afraid to speak, only glanced at the midnight haired boy, "Well, you see, I have been asking you tips, so I was wondering, does anyone have, um, kissing tips?" all stared, and glanced at the two-tone boy, whom still was in the same page, what a pity really. At that rate, he won't be able to finish the book by next week. Ray was the brave one to respond.

"Um, sorry Ty, but I don't." He said and the others agreed with him.

"Oh, man, she'll be here any minute now!" the others said their sympathy. Glad that their captain hadn't directed his glare at them.

Sensing that they were a little out of 'the danger zone' they sighed in relief, until…

"Kai!" _shit!_ Tyson just had to ask didn't he? The others too curious to care for their own health decided to stick around. Of course all had their own excuses, Ray blamed his neko part, Hilary her curious side, Kenny his like of learning, and Max, um, well… being cute and sweet. As you can see some were _very_ lame excuses, but who could blame them?

Kai closed the book and put it gently on the table besides him, was their imagination, or had the book actually sighed in relief? Again, _very strange._ "Yes?"

"Could you give me some tips on kissing? Please!" Of course no one could resist the puppy dog eyes and neither could a cold-hearted-bastard.

"Sure, Ty, I'll help you." Somehow his tone of voice made shivers run down the others backs, Tyson didn't even noticed, poor kid. Kai stood up from his seat and walked towards Tyson, smiling deviously. He grabbed the midnight haired boy and without saying anything, the sexy-bastard kissed him.

Of course, Tyson could've pushed him away, but he wasn't complaining. After a few moments there was a knock on the door, but no one heard it, except Kai, smirking he pulled away and left the dazed boy standing there, a goofy smile on his face. Kai opened the door and standing there was a girl with long red hair cascading down her back, she had beautiful green eyes and full lips. Her body was perfect, no _she_ was perfect.

"Hi, I'm here to see Tyson, can you tell him Mary is here?"

"Sorry, but he's _busy_ right now." And he closed the door, Mary was stunned, nobody had ever rejected her, which was like impossible! Kai opened the door again and said, "Oh, and _Mary_ before _I _forget Tyson is _mine._" And he slammed the door shut, Mary left very annoyed and angry, but nobody wants to know what happens to her, so let's return to the others.

Tyson was out of his daze and had a wide grin on his face, the others were staring at Kai whom glared at them and said what, the others said nothing and went to do what they had being doing. He then turned and walked towards Tyson and kiss him again, when they pull apart Kai whispered to him, "You want me to give you more tips?" Tyson smiled and both went to _their_ room, leaving eight pair of wide eyes looking after their retreating backs. Needless to say, but no one could sleep that night.

Which is a pity, since all that Kai and Tyson did was kiss and whisper sweet nothings to each other all night long. They were just too afraid to ruin the couple's moment, which could result in Kai giving them extra practice or worse! Even though the couple were in their own little world totally ignoring their teammates. But no one has to know that, right?

_The End_


End file.
